1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to image compression.
2. Background
Widespread availability of digital cameras, camera-equipped mobile phones and handheld devices, and other convenient image capture devices have led to a large number of images that are regularly uploaded onto various web-based image applications. Applications such as these highlight the continuing need for image compression techniques that have improved efficiency, quality, and flexibility.
The Portable Network Graphics (PNG) format is a frequently used format for storing and transporting images on networks such as the Internet. Other image formats, such as Graphics Interchange Format (GIF), Tagged Image File Format (TIFF), and Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG), are also frequently used in the Internet environment. PNG and GIF are considered lossless compression methods, whereas JPEG is a lossy compression method. TIFF may sometimes use lossy or lossless compression. Each of these techniques offers many benefits in image compression. However, each of these techniques have weaknesses in efficiency, quality, or flexibility.
Therefore, an image compression technique that can be widely adopted and supported, and that offers improved efficiencies and quality over currently available techniques is desired.